After Karaoke
by recondite123
Summary: Takes place after the karaoke party. (Obsidian prince defeated) Shizuru drags Natsuki to the student council room to find something in her desk. Slightly OOC.


**A/N: I wrote this a while ago when I was supposed to be studying for my exams. (Bad habit, I know.) **

** I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime/ Mai Otome. **

**After Karaoke**

* * *

"...Shizuru?"

The raven haired girl leaned against the edge of the desk, arms folded looking extremely irritated and exhausted.

"Why are we here again? At..." She looked at her watch before frowning further, "one in the morning?"

The girl that was rummaging through the desk, ceased her actions before looking at Natsuki.

"I was under the impression that Natsuki wanted to accompany me at her own will." She patiently replied.

Natsuki sighed.

"You do realise a girl walking to school at one in the morning is extremely dangerous? Have you seen the news lately?! There have been kidnaps, rape cases, murders-" Natsuki ranted on and on, counting the misfortunes off her fingers.

"-which is why Natsuki is with me." Shizuru said simply, still rummaging and emptying the drawers.

"Do you know this is illegal? To break into the school? We even pick-locked the gates, Shizuru! Pick-locked! What if somebody catches us?"

"You have nothing to worry about." Shizuru said with certainty and gave her a quick glance. "And stop making so much noise, the guards might hear you."

Natuski looked at her in disbelief, mouth agape. "You're the one emptying the drawers! That's not exactly quiet!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Shizuru Fujino does not make loud noises."

Natsuki rolled her eyes before leaning back on the desk.

Looking alarmed, Natsuki suddenly threw one hand out onto Shizurus arm, stopping her actions.

"Shh!"

"Natsuki what-"

"Shh! I think I hear something!"

True to her word, faint footsteps were echoing louder and louder from the corridor.

"Oh no, no, no!" Natsuki gaped in horror. "Quick! We have to hide!"

Shizuru looked at her in disbelief. Ever since the Obsidian prince was defeated, Natsuki had lost her powers - apparently along with her courage.

"Now now Natsuki, there is nothing to be worried about. Shizuru Fujino does not hide-"

Before Shizuru could finish her sentence, with surprising strength, Natsuki clasped one hand over her face- muffling her protests, and used her other hand to push Shizuru's head under the desk.

As a result, Shizuru had Natsuki completely on top of her, somehow miraculously managing to both fit underneath the desk. Natsuki still had one hand on top of Shizuru's mouth, the other still on top of her head-just in case she tried to escape.

The classroom door slammed opened and multiple footsteps stumbled into the room.

"Oh good, there's nobody in here." The man giggled, sounding slightly intoxicated. "Dunno why the lights were on though...but mmm its ok. I get to see you better" He slurred and giggled again.

Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise and looked at Shizuru, who mirrored her reaction, both sharing the same thought.

'_Tate.'_

After slightly relaxing, Natsuki started to get up, only to gasp with a hand gently circling her waist, pulling her back in. Shizuru gazed into her eyes intently.

Tate giggled again and –to Natsuki's disgust -he was making loud, sloppy kissing sounds.

Natsuki and Shizuru both froze, listening carefully.

"mmmm...I missed you."

Natsuki blushed at the sounds, feeling slightly confused. Wasn't Tate with Mai just a few hours ago at Karaoke?

"...It took a long time to get away from Mai, I'm so sorry..."

The two under the table shared a look of disbelief. Did Tate actually cheat on their friend? The two of them were supposedly in love with each other since the Obsidian prince was defeated.

"I...I don't want you to leave me. Ever again. "

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at how vulnerable Tate sounded. He never showed that type of emotion towards Mai.

"Ever since seeing you at the carnival... I... I was so worried we wouldn't be the same again. I had to force myself to raise that sword against you. It completely broke my heart."

Shizuru's eyes widened in realisation, before her lips forming a small smirk. Natsuki looked at her in confusion. Which girl did Tate raise his sword to?

"I had to pretend to be in love with Mai, I couldn't let her steal you away from me!"

Wait a minute.

"I love you. I will break up with her, please don't leave me!"

Natsuki squeaked as she felt something wet against her palm. She glared at the girl opposite her, who apparently licked her, eyes full of mirth.

"What was that?" Another deep voice spoke, not belonging to Tate.

Natsuki stiffened, not daring to breathe.

"I didn't hear anything, senpai." Tate replied worriedly.

Natsuki heard a sigh and feet shuffling.

"Tate..." The other male's voice sounded muffled, Natsuki assumed they were probably embracing. "Tate, please. Don't call me Senpai anymore, just call my name. Especially, since we're going to be together."

"Ok... Reito." Tate whispered, sounding slightly shy.

'_Oh my god!'_ Natsuki's eyes widened in shock, and stared at Shizuru, who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.

The kissing sounds were getting louder and sloppier, and Natsuki could swear she heard a moan from Reito.

But she was more worried about the girl next to her, who couldn't seem to stop shaking. Shizuru's face was bright red and both her hands were covering her face in desperation.

Then Natsuki realised that Shizuru, was trying desperately not to laugh.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and decided she should probably help Shizuru out of her misery. She picked up a nearby book (from Shizuru's rummaging) and threw it hard at the door.

The kissing and the moaning stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Reito whispered in a panic.

"Senpai-I mean Reito, I think we should-go." Tate said in a hurry.

"Tate, I don't think anybody should know about this-"

"Reito! Please!"

"Let's get out of here first."

The two of them rushed out of the door. Natsuki waited for the footstep sounds to disappear before looking back at Shizuru.

"I can't believe they're together!" Natsuki exclaimed, still not quite believing what happened a few moments ago.

Shizuru giggled for a good long minute before composing herself, "Okay let's go."

Natsuki looked at the desk, "Wait, what about the stuff you were looking for?"

Shizuru arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "I already found it." She smoothed out her skirt and stood up before holding out a hand to help Natsuki to her feet.

Natsuki looked at her in confusion, taking the hand, "So what was it?"

"They just left."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, she should have known that Shizuru would never intentionally do things without a purpose.

"Why did you completely empty the desk then?!"

Shizuru smiled with a glint in her eyes.

"How else would Natsuki get them to leave?"


End file.
